Traición y Despedida
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: One-shot en el que cuento la salida de mi personaje,Elsie,del instituto Brain,antes de pertenecer al Raimon. Malisimo Summary xD.  espero que os guste!


**A ver...**

**este One-Shot es un lio, lo se.**

**para los que hayan leido uno de mis fics, _Soy solo tu mejor amigo? _**

**esa era una historia paralela a mi primer fic, _como aceptarlo?_**

**esta sería algo así como... una escena eliminada, de cuando mi personaje, Elsie, se va del instituto Brain, dejando solo a su mejor amigo, Neil Turner (Arata Shimozuru)**

**en fin, espero que os guste!**

_**dedicado a mi querida primta, la Señorita Sharp, porque este One-Shot nació gracias a una conversacion nuestra xDD aunque más bien era una discusión.**_

(Elsie)

Me gusta mucho este equipo.

Me siento bien conmigo misma. Aquí no tengo que preocuparme por tratar con los demás. Estamos libres de emociones.

El fútbol es calculado y milimetrado. Siempre sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Parece que hemos nacido para jugar todos juntos. Bueno, al menos con Neil, mi mejor amigo.

Con el si que me complemento a la perfección cuando estamos en el campo.

Ya son tantos años jugando juntos... Seguramente se sabe todos mis movimientos de memoria.

Le quiero muchísimo.

Y pensar que cuando era pequeña estaba enamoradísima de el.

Me encantaba que siempre estuviera tan serio, porque así cuando se ponía cariñoso era aún más enternecedor.

Podía pasarme horas enteras mirándole a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos grises que siempre se mantenían inexpresivos.

Era increíble como un niño pequeño podía ocultar tan bien sus emociones.

Le admiraba muchísimo.

Le quería. Bueno, como una niña pequeña puede querer a su mejor amigo, claro. Pero esos sentimientos estaban ahí.

Pero el siempre me vio como una amiga, así que nunca me hice ilusiones.

Mejor. Estamos mucho mejor como amigos. Nos comprendemos muy bien.

...

(Neil)

Noto que Elsie me mira fijamente.

¿En que estará pensando?

Jamás he podido descubrir que pasaba por su mente.

Pero bueno, no importa.

Me sonríe cuando la miro, y me vuelvo hacia otro lado, notando como el rubor sube a mis mejillas.

No podré seguir ocultando mis sentimientos mucho más.

La quiero.

La he querido desde el día que la conocí, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta hace poco.

Y nunca se lo he dicho.

Más quiero hacerlo. Y lo voy a hacer.

De una vez por todas.

Hoy mismo, cuando la acompañe a casa, como todos los días, se lo diré.

Sigo corriendo, y me doy cuenta de que llega el entrenador.

Viene con alguien.

Dos personas... juraría que ya las he visto antes...

Elsie se acerca a mi, temerosa. Me agarra el brazo y se pega más a mí, como si tuviera miedo de que la fueran a arrastrar.

Sabe quienes son, y no le agrada verlos.

Al menos al fornido y alto hombre que nos mira de reojo.

...

(Elsie)

Ese hombre... ha vuelto...

Ray Dark...

No se si ha regresado para intentar llevarme con el de nuevo, pero esta vez no se lo voy a permitir.

El chico que camina tranquilamente junto a el, me sonríe malicioso.

Se quien es. Lo recuerdo.

Jude Sharp.

No es la primera vez que coincido con el estando delante Ray Dark.

Aunque también nos vimos una vez a solas.

Es un chico de lo más inquietante.

Los dos intentaron varias veces que me fuera a la Royal Academy, pero nunca tuve la intención de unirme a ellos.

Le dirijo una mirada vacía de sentimientos, para demostrarle que no me importa lo que estén tramando. Lo comprende a la primera y desvía la mirada.

Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Neil. Lo noto tenso.

Le cojo de la mano, disimuladamente, ya que no sería el momento mas apropiado.

Pero lo necesito para sentirme segura.

El me mira fijamente.

No entiende del todo lo que esta pasando, pero me corresponde y me aprieta la mano para calmarme.

Simplemente, comprende que ese hombre me da miedo...

...

(Neil)

Elsie tiene miedo.

Lo se.

No se lo que querrá ese hombre de nosotros, de nuestro equipo, pero mi amiga se aferra a mi como si me fueran a separar de ella.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Ese hombre es Ray Dark. El hombre que aparece en sus pesadillas.

Me lo había imaginado peor, la verdad.

Que exagerada fue cuando me lo describía en sus sueños.

Venga ya, ese hombre no podría hacer nada que nos perjudicara.

Al fin y al cabo, el dirige la Royal Academy, y los ha llevado a la cumbre.

Pero me pregunto que querrá de nosotros... del instituto Brain...

El entrenador nos explica que Dark quiere que nos unamos a el.

Que nos hará ganar.

Nos hará ser los mejores.

Nos promete la victoria.

Y nos la hace desear.

Dice que nuestro fútbol calculado es lo mejor para ganar a los demás.

Un fútbol sin emociones ni expresiones.

Me dejo seducir por sus palabras. Yo quiero ganar. Lo anhelo.

Se que todo el equipo siente lo mismo que yo, porque sonríen a Ray Dark y al entrenador.

Miro a Elsie, esperando ver en ella lo mismo que hay en los demás, lo mismo que hay en mí.

La sed de victoria.

Pero no veo nada de eso.

Solo veo el espanto en sus ojos añiles.

...

(Elsie)

No puede ser.

Esto no esta pasando.

Ya no quiere llevarme con el, no.

Ahora quiere al equipo entero.

No puedo permitir que haga algo así.

Suelto a Neil y me dirijo a Ray Dark.

Le digo de golpe que nos deje en paz, que no queremos participar en sus sucios planes.

El solo quiere destrozar nuestro deporte, convertirlo en algo malvado.

Me giro buscando que mi equipo esté de acuerdo conmigo.

Pero ninguno hace ademán de ponerse en contra de el.

Nadie esta a mi favor.

Ya han caído en sus redes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, les digo a mis compañeros que si el equipo se une a Ray Dark, yo me iré.

De nuevo, nadie dice nada, aunque siento algo de nerviosismo por parte de algunos.

Vuelvo a girarme y me encuentro con el de frente.

Me mira, sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¿Y que mas da lo que tu pienses, Elsie River? Has perdido todas tus facultades. Ya no eres de utilidad para este equipo. No tienes la fuerza necesaria.

Nadie sale en mi defensa.

Estoy sola en estos momentos.

Le miro desafiante.

Le odio. El siempre consigue estropearlo todo.

De pronto, todas mis ideas malignas desaparecen.

Mis preocupaciones se centran en la única persona que esta ahí y que de verdad me importa.

Neil.

Me giro un poco y le miro a los ojos.

Esta desconcertado, pero no ha dicho ni una palabra.

Siento ganas de llorar. Pero me contengo. No pienso darle esa satisfacción a Dark.

Ya he tomado mi decisión.

...

(Neil)

Y se fue.

Dejó el equipo.

Así, sin más, nos abandonó.

Me abandonó a mí.

Antes de irse del campo, se limitó a mirarme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pedirme perdón en voz baja.

¿Por que no la detuve? sigo sin entenderlo...

No fui capaz de moverme cuando lo dijo.

Únicamente podía pensar en ganar.

Y se fue.

Dark esperó hasta que todos se fueran y me detuvo para hablar conmigo.

Quería aprovechar el hecho de que Elsie estuviera tan apegada a mí.

Al caer la noche, fui a verla a su casa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, me quede petrificado.

Tenía los ojos de lo más enrojecidos...

Había estado toda la tarde llorando.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, aliviada por mi presencia.

Yo solo le correspondí al abrazo un momento, dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, pero enseguida la detuve.

La agarré por los hombros y le separé un poco de mi.

Le pedí que volviera al equipo.

Pero no porque me lo hubiera pedido Dark.

Lo hacia por mi mismo.

Porque la necesitaba a mi lado, y no quería que nada nos separara.

Ella me sonrió tristemente, y repitió lo mismo que había dicho.

- Lo siento mucho, Neil. De verdad, lo siento. Pero si el equipo esta bajo las órdenes de ese hombre no pienso volver. No puedo hacerlo.

Díselo ahora.

Dile que la quieres.

Esas palabras sonaban en mi mente una y otra vez.

Pero ni una palabra salió de mi boca.

Lo que no entendía era por que no me había pedido que abandonase el equipo y me quedara con ella.

No entendía lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así? ¿Te vas a ir del equipo y del instituto sin más por el miedo que sientes hacia Ray Dark?

- No me habéis dejado otro remedio. Lo siento, de veras.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sentía que me estaba enfureciendo.

¿Qué pasaba con su promesa?

Dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos, y que nada nos separaría jamás.

¿Lo había olvidado?

Intentó abrazarme de nuevo, pero yo me separé de ella.

No quería su tacto, no quería que la persona en la que más confiaba y que me había traicionado, me tocara.

...

(Elsie)

No entendía por que ahora se ponía así.

Empezamos a discutir, mientras yo sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

El me decía que era una hipócrita, y que solo sabía mentir.

¿Por que me decía estas cosas tan horribles?

No entendía nada, solo que me estaba doliendo muchísimo el pecho.

Yo no era capaz de decir nada.

Simplemente, bajaba la cabeza ante las palabras de Neil.

Estaba a punto de llorar, porque sabía que tenía razón.

Soy una hipócrita.

Pero no puedo volver al equipo.

No puedo.

Aun así, no intento explicárselo. No quiero que esto se ponga peor.

Al ver que no digo nada, se queda callado un momento.

Se gira y se dispone a irse.

Me asusto, y corro hacia el.

Le abrazo por la espalda.

Pero el se zafa de mi.

Antes de irse y dejarme para siempre, solo dijo una cosa.

- Nuestra amistad se ha acabado.

Y se fue.

...

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

_Elsie River es un personaje propio, y la relacion que tiene con Neil Turner es totalmente ficticia._


End file.
